oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Slayer
Official description Walkthrough Starting out To start the quest, talk to Morgan in Draynor Village. His house is just north of Ned's. He will tell you that a vampyre by the name of Count Victor Draynor Drakan is causing distress by killing the inhabitants of Draynor Village and ask you to kill him. The expert slayer Morgan will tell you to go to the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock and locate Dr. Harlow who he says was a former Vampyre Slayer. Before heading to Varrock, open and search the drawers in the room above to receive garlic. Go to the Blue Moon Inn which is located in Southern Varrock. When approaching from the south entrance, you will see first a cottage to the east, and directly north of it, an inn with a blue moon sign. This is the Blue Moon Inn. Once inside, talk to Dr. Harlow, who is unfortunately very drunk. Tell him Morgan needs his help. He will want you to buy him a beer. Talk to the bartender in the room and buy a beer for 2 coins, and then talk to Dr. Harlow again. He will tell that vampyres can only be properly killed by hammering a wooden stake through their hearts and as such will give you a stake and a stake hammer. The battle with Draynor Now that you have the required items, you must now fight the vampyre. Make sure you at least have the stake hammer and the stake. A weapon, armour and food are highly recommended for low-levelled players. The garlic is optional, however it greatly weakens Draynor, so it is advised to bring some. Garlic can be bought from players or found in several locations, including a drawer in Morgan's house if you did not yet get some. Make your way back to Draynor Village, and head north to Draynor Manor. Once inside, you cannot get out from the main entrance, only from a back door which is in the eastern-most room. Go through the eastern door towards the large stairs that lead downwards. Descend. There will be a coffin at the back of the room. Open it and a cutscene with play of you attempting to stake Count Draynor, but it not going in deep enough. He will teleport out of his coffin and attack you. If you have garlic, he will become very weak and can be more easily defeated. Despite this, it is still useful to note that if you don't have any, every time you hit a "0" on him, Count Draynor will heal himself 10 Life Points of health. An efficient way to kill him for lower levelled players is by using the fire strike attack; using that will require enough runes for at least 25 casts, but possibly more. It is also recommended to bring an emergency teleport, such as a Varrock teleport or an Explorer's ring 3, to escape from the battle should it prove ill. For lower leveled players, it is possible, although not recommended, to kill Count Draynor with a 20-25+ defense level, garlic, a holy symbol, and a 25+ magic level. Your defense, garlic, and holy symbol should keep the count's attacks from hitting multiple times in a row while 25+ magic will allow you to cast the Wind and Water Bolt spells, which are highly effective against the count. Note: If the count returns to his coffin before you kill him or if you leave for any reason, your best chance is to suck Dr. Harlow's dick and pray you were good enough to deserve another stake before you attempt to kill him again. Aftermath When you defeat the Count, you will automatically strike the stake with the hammer. If he disappears before you have the chance to stake him, you simply need to kill him faster, as he disappears after a period of time. He will fall on his knees and turn into a statue, which then collapses. The vampyre has been killed, so you can leave his tomb. Go back upstairs, then head into the room immediately east, and exit through the door in the north of this room (adjacent the shovel on the floor). Return to Morgan to finish the quest. He will be very grateful for saving Draynor Village, and its inhabitants will recognise you as a hero from now on. Congratulations, QUEST COMPLETE!! Rewards * 3 Quest Points. * 4825 Attack experience. Music unlocked *I'm Counting on You - During the fight. Trivia * In RuneScape Classic and in early RuneScape 2, Dr. Harlow was originally located at the Jolly Boar Inn. Jagex later moved him to the Blue Moon Inn. * In RuneScape Classic, Count Draynor was level 43. This was switched to 34 when RuneScape 2 was released, and again to 37 after a major update to the free to play beginner's quests. * Count Draynor is based on Bram Stoker's classic vampire, Count Dracula. * This was the first ever quest to be released in RuneScape after the beta testing period, thus making it the second quest in RuneScape's history. * The quest used to end when you killed Count Draynor, but now, you must speak to Morgan to finish it completely. * Originally, you only needed a standard hammer to kill him instead of the stake hammer. After the quest has been completed, players may keep the stake hammer. * If you open the coffin before starting the quest, and you are killed by Count Draynor, instead of dying he will place you into a small cell and he says that he is "Saving you for later..." You can escape the cell by exiting through the crack in the wall inside the cell. This, however, can only be done once, as at the 2nd time and further, there appears a message in the chat box, saying, "The vampyre decides you're not worth snacking on and kills you." *On 31 August 2011, along with all other content named 'Vampire', this quest was not changed to 'Vampyre Slayer'. This happened later on 6 September 2011. nl:Vampire Slayer de:Der Vampirjäger no:Vampire Slayer es:Vampire Slayer fi:Vampire Slayer Category:Quests Category:Vampyre Slayer Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests